1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to medical care and, more particularly, to a bed for a patient.
2. Related Prior Art
Patients who suffer serious injuries or diseases spend a lot of time in beds. A bed for use at home is not useful for helping a patient sit when eating, drinking or reading.
A typical bed for use in a hospital is equipped with a mechanism that includes a crank operable to raise a portion of the bed that supports a patient's body. Hence, the patient's body is raised. However, there are at least two problems with the use of this bed. Firstly, when the portion of the bed is raised, the patient's body tends to slide down the portion of the bed, i.e., the patient's body is not adequately supported by the portion of the bed. Secondly, when the portion of the bed is raised, it is moved away from a bedside cabinet on or in which food, water, medicine or a book is placed, to the disadvantage of the patient who would like to get the food, water, medicine or book.
Taiwanese Patent M473750 discloses a bed that is equipped with a mechanism for synchronously raising a portion of the bed and horizontally moving the portion of the bed. Thus, when the portion of the bed is raised, it is kept close to a bedside cabinet on or in which food, water, medicine or a book is placed. However, when the portion of the bed is raised, the patient's body tends to slide down the portion of the bed. That is, the patient's body is not adequately supported by the portion of the bed.
Taiwanese Patent M507223 discloses a bed that is equipped with a mechanism for synchronously raising two portions of the bed. The first portion of the bed supports a patient's body and the second portion of the bed supports the patient's upper legs. Thus, the tendency of the patient's body to slide down the first portion of the bed is offset by the tendency of the patient's legs to slide down the second portion of the bed. However, when the first portion of the bed is raised, it is moved away from a bedside cabinet on or in which food, water, medicine or a book is placed, to the disadvantage of the patient who would like to get the food, water, medicine or book.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.